Fading Silence
by Been Historic-xx
Summary: Kestrelpaw simply wants to live her life and serve her clan. But when a strange new clan threatens her home, she becomes the center of a dangerous prophesy. As her world crumbles around her, she must fight, and she must win. Or Death will rule the forest.
1. Chapter 1

The reddish-brown she-cat was up early, her blue eyes bright. She was restless, full of energy, and she couldn't wait to Silencestar to call a clan meeting. Today she was six moons old. Today she, her brother, and Pastelkit would be made apprentices.

But she was up early.

Robinkit slept obliviously onward, curled up beside their mothers warm side. Pastelkit was just waking up, but she never did anything right after waking up. She probably didn't even remember what today was yet. So she was left alone. Instead, Kestrelkit crouched playfully, her tail waving in the air, her eyes locked on her brother.

She stepped slowly closer, and closer, and closer. Then she sprang. Suddenly awake, Robinkit yelped and jumped to his paws, his sister springing away. Sparrowtalon stirred. When the queen opened her eyes, her son stood beside her, glaring at his sister, his fur on end. And young Kestrelkit? She was sitting calmly a few mouse-lengths away, grooming herself.

Sparrowtalon chuckled, shaking her head, and closed her eyes once more. As soon as Kestrelkit was sure she had, she shot a triumphant smile at her brother, who's expression changed quickly. From surprised and angry, a smile spread across his muzzle, and he leaped at her. The two wrestled playfully for a while, until a call broke through their squeals and play growls and hisses. Eyes wide with excitement, they turned and bounded over to Pastelkit, Eaglefeather's kit who was like their sister.

Prodding the pale calico with one paw, Kestrelpaw mewed quickly. **"Get up! Were gonna be made apprentices!" **Her friends soft blue eyes blinked open, and then widened in surprise. She shook her head and jumped to her paws.

**"Lets go!"**she purred excitedly, pushing past Kestrelkit as they both dashed out of the nursery. Robinkit, having left the two she-kits, was already sitting in the camp, his bright green eyes shining. They sat down beside him, Kestrelkit in the middle of the two, and watched the rest of the clan trickle slowly into the clearing. Sparrowtalon and Eaglefeather came out and sat behind them, while the other two queens stayed within, their own kits not yet old enough to be made apprentices.

**"By naming apprentices, we show that WildClan will survive and remain strong. Kestrelkit, Robinkit, and Pastelkit, from now on, you will be known as Kestrelpaw, Robinpaw, and Pastelpaw."** Silencestar paused, and Kestrelkit's--Kestrelpaw's now, eyes gleamed with pride. She was an apprentice! All she needed now was a mentor. **"I have not had an apprentice in many moons."** The young she-cat's eyes widened. She watched her leader carefully, hoping, wishing, for those next words to come quickly.

**"I will mentor Kestrelpaw."**She had to consciously struggle to bite her tongue as the words met her perked ears, and the slim black feline leaped down from her perch to approach her. The tip of her tail flicked excitedly, but she managed to keep the rest of herself in check as she touched noses with her leader, and now her mentor.

Silencestar smiled down at her, her silver eyes smiling too, before she turned and returned to the top of the fallen tree. She addressed the clan once more, as a pale silver she-cat stepped forward. **"Silverfire has decided it is time she take on an apprentice. Pastelpaw, you have asked to follow in her pawsteps, she will be your mentor."** Kestrelpaw's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and then she smiled to herself.

The pale calico she-cat touched noses with her mentor, her eyes shining, and the red-brown tabby cat purred, flicking her friends shoulder gently with the tip of her tail.

Only Robinpaw left now.

**"Nightflash, you are also ready for an apprentice, your first. You will be Robinpaw's mentor, teach him well."** The dark brown tabby tom picked out his mentor as she made her way toward him, and his eyes shone as they touched noses, his whiskers twitching with pent-up energy.

As Silencestar ended the meeting, she leaped down to join the three new apprentices. Nightflash, having stayed nearby came closer as well. It seemed both of them had already talked this matter over, because the younger she-cat said hardly a thing. **"For your first time out of the camp, the four of us will go on a patrol, learn the borders. You might want a piece of fresh-kill before we go."**

Then Silencestar turned to Pastelpaw, motioning to the medicine cats den as she continued. **"Silverfire is waiting for you in her den. You'll have a similar outing with her."**The pale she-cat stood to go, meowing a goodbye to Kestrelpaw, then bounded across the camp and disappeared. Smiling to herself, Kestrelpaw turned to see her mentor and the others waiting for her. Giving her head a quick shake, she jumped to her paws and dashed to meet them at the clan entrance. With a glance over her shoulder, she left the camp, and her kit-hood behind. She was an apprentice now, and she had a lot ahead of her. Much more than she could ever guess.


	2. Ranks

**WILDCLAN  
**Leader-  
**Silencestar-** Jet black she-cat with white paws and tail and silver eyes. (2 lives left.) _Apprentice- Kestrelpaw  
_Deputy-  
**Journeywish-** Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with celery green eyes.  
Medicine Cat-  
**Silverfire-** Pale silver tabby she-cat with black paws and ears and bright yellow eyes. _Apprentice- Pastelpaw  
_Elders-  
**Lostlight-** Pale gray she-cat with gold-green eyes.  
Warriors-  
**Briarthorn-** Light brown tabby tom with white paws and deep green eyes.  
**Darkfoot-** White tom with three gray paws and a black one, with yellow-green eyes.  
**Eaglefeather-** Calico she-cat with bright blue eyes.  
**Fearberry-** Soft white she-cat with pale green eyes. _Apprentice- Duskpaw  
_**Grayheart-** Dark gray tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes.  
**Iceshard-** Dark blue-gray tom with bright blue eyes.  
**Ivycloud-** Dark gray she-cat with lighter flecks, and paws, and deep green eyes.  
**Nightflash-** Ebony black she-cat with a white mask and golden eyes. _Apprentice- Robinpaw  
_**Ravencurse-** Deep black tom with a white tipped tail and ice blue eyes.  
**Sparrowtalon-** Dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, stomach and muzzle with soft hazel eyes.  
**Sunstrike-** Bright orange tabby tom with blue-green eyes. _Apprentice- Cascadepaw  
_**Thiefclaw-** Stealthy black tom with no markings and silver eyes.  
Apprentices-  
**Cascadepaw-** Slim white she-cat with deep blue eyes.  
**Duskpaw-** A light gray tom with much darker paws and mask, and brilliant gold-green eyes.  
**Kestrelpaw-** Reddish-brown tabby she-cat with white paws, stomach, and muzzle, and bright blue eyes, a mix of dark and light blue.  
**Pastelpaw-** Extremely pale calico she-cat with soft blue eyes.  
**Robinpaw-** Dark brown tabby tom with a white-tipped tail and bright green eyes.  
Queens-  
**Lunapelt-** Dark gray she-cat with white paws and bright yellow eyes. _Mother of Featherkit and Moonkit.  
_**Palesong-** Very pale ginger she-cat with soft green eyes. _Mother of Dawnkit and Daykit.  
_Kits-  
**Dawnkit-** Soft gray tabby she-kit with bright blue eyes.  
**Daykit-** Bright ginger tabby tom with pale blue-green eyes.  
**Featherkit-** Pale gray she-kit with white paws and silver eyes.  
**Moonkit-** Jet black tom with dark gray paws and silver eyes.

* * *

**SLIVERCLAN  
**Leader-  
**Nightstar-** Very dark gray tom with black paws and dark blue eyes. (1 life left.)  
Deputy-  
**Larksong-** Soft brown she-cat with white muzzle and tail-tip and pale green eyes.  
Medicine Cat-  
**Breezewhisp-** Light tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes. _Apprentice-Yarrowpaw  
_Elders-  
**Spiderwhisp-** Pale blue-gray tom with light yellow eyes.  
**Stormstrike-** Dark blue-gray tom with bright yellow-gold eyes.  
Warriors-  
**Adderfang-** Dark gray she-cat with a white-tipped tail and dark amber eyes. _Apprentice- Darepaw  
_**Battlescar-**Black tom with one white forepaw and bright yellow eyes.  
**Deathstrike-** Black tom with amber eyes.  
**Frozenfang-** Pale gray tom with bright blue eyes.  
**Hailfang-** White tom with dark green eyes. _Apprentice- Snarepaw  
_**Hawkwing-** Light brown tabby tom with blue-green eyes.  
**Pantherstrike-** Black tom with bright yellow eyes. _Apprentice- Viperpaw  
_**Rapidflash-** Swift white she-cat with pale gray tabby stripes and light green eyes. _Apprentice- Nettlepaw  
_**Shadowspark-** Dark gray she-cat with black paws and white ears, and golden eyes.  
**Slipknot-** Black she-cat with three white legs, one white paw, and bright amber-brown eyes.  
**War-raven-**Black tom with one white hindpaw and bright yellow eyes.  
**Whiplash-** Slim silver tabby she-cat with black paws and a white tail, and amber eyes.  
Apprentices-  
**Darepaw-** Pale ginger tabby tom with a black muzzle and green eyes.  
**Nettlepaw-** Brown tabby tom with very dark stripes and pale green eyes.  
**Snarepaw-**Dark gray she-cat with a white-tipped tail and dark amber eyes.  
**Viperpaw-** Dark gray she-cat with black ears and mask, and pale amber eyes.  
**Yarrowpaw-** Light gray she-cat with white stomach, chest, and muzzle, and black paws, and gold eyes.  
Queens-  
**Maskheart-** Pale gray tabby she-cat with a black mask, paws, and tail, and gold eyes. _Mother of Blackkit and Racconkit.  
_**Silentwing-** White she-cat with silver-blue eyes. _Mother of Frostkit.  
_Kits-  
**Blackkit-**Black tom with pale gray paws and ears, and gold eyes.  
**Frostkit-** Pale silver tabby tom with bright amber eyes.  
**Raccoonkit-** Brown tabby she-cat with black mask and paws, and soft green eyes.

* * *

**FLASHCLAN  
**Leader-  
**Gildedstar-** Golden-brown tabby tom with bright yellow-gold eyes. (4 lives left.) _Apprentice- Willowpaw  
_Deputy-  
**Swiftfeather-** Black and white tuxedo she-cat with blue-green eyes.  
Medicine Cat-  
**Leafstorm-** Dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and jade green eyes.  
Elders-  
**Cloudclaw-** Fierce white tom with pale blue eyes.  
**Frozeneyes-** Black tom with white muzzle and chest and pale blue eyes.  
**Snakefang-** Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with murky green eyes.  
Warriors-  
**Birchleaf-** Pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark gold-green eyes.  
**Boulderfall-** Dark gray tom with amber eyes.  
**Firestorm-** Vivid orange tabby tom with emerald green eyes. _Apprentice- Halopaw  
_**Ghostheart-** Pale silver-gray she-cat with black paws and soft blue eyes.  
**Lionspirit-** Ginger tabby tom with bright blue eyes.  
**Oakclaw-** Dark brown tabby tom with pale stripes and amber eyes. _Apprentice- Whitepaw  
_**Ringtail-** Pale brown tom with a black mask and black ringed tail, and jade green eyes.  
**Secretstone-** Dark gray she-cat with flecks of lighter gray and dark blue eyes. _Apprentice- Grimpaw  
_**Snowthorn-** White tom with dark gray paws and pale blue eyes.  
**Tendriltail-** White tom with a black-streaked tail and brilliant green eyes.  
**Windwhisper-** Quiet pale ginger she-cat with white paws and soft green eyes. _Apprentice- Lonepaw  
_Apprentices-  
**Grimpaw-** Black tom with light amber eyes.  
**Halopaw-** Black tom with white-tipped ears and dark amber eyes.  
**Lonepaw-** Brown and white tuxedo tom with pale green eyes.  
**Whitepaw-** Black tom with white mask, paws, and tail, and bright yellow-gold eyes.  
**Willowpaw-** Wiry brown she-cat with black mask and paws, and jade green eyes.  
Queens-  
**Aquafang-** Pale silver tabby she-cat with black paws and pale blue eyes. _Mother of Bluekit and Waterkit_.  
**Smoketail-** Pale blue-gray she-cat with a white tail and soft amber eyes. _Mother of Flykit.  
_**Sootfeather-** Dark blue-gray she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes. _Mother of Ashkit.  
_Kits-  
**Ashkit-** Dark gray, almost black tom, with light gray paws and white ears, and pale green eyes.  
**Bluekit-** Silver-gray tabby she-kit with bright blue eyes.  
**Flykit-** Blue-gray tabby tom with white paws and tail and fierce amber eyes.  
**Waterkit-** White she-kit with black streaked tail and sapphire blue eyes.

* * *

**TIMECLAN  
**Leader-  
**Ravenstar-** Slim black tom with with no markings and golden-green eyes. (1 life left.)  
Deputy-  
**Ivorystrife-** Albino tom with ruby red eyes. _Apprentice- Sandpaw  
_Medicine Cat-  
**Tigerstalker-** Brown tabby tom with a white-tipped tail and green eyes. _Apprentice- Juniperpaw  
_Elders-  
**Echonight-** Mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes.  
**Rushfeather-** Dark gray she-cat with fierce amber eyes.  
Warriors-  
**Aspenclaw-** Orange tabby tom with brilliant green eyes.  
**Blacktail-** White tom with black paws and tail, and amber eyes.  
**Cloverfrost-** Pale silver-gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes.  
**Dustclaw-** Light brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and bright green eyes.  
**Falconflame-** Small brown tabby tom with fierce amber-brown eyes.  
**Flamefur-** Bright ginger she-cat with russet-red muzzle and paws, and bright blue eyes.  
**Foxclaw-** Russet red she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, and soft blue eyes. _Apprentice- Coldpaw  
_**Melodyheart-** Red-brown tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes.  
**Nightsoul-** Slim black she-cat with bright golden-green eyes.  
**Rainlight-** Pale orange tabby she-cat with black stripes and silver-blue eyes. _Apprentice- Gingerpaw  
_**Poisonclaw-** Dark gray tom with black paws and muzzle and dark amber eyes.  
**Spiritsong-** White tom with silver tabby patches on his head and back, and yellow-green eyes.  
**Toxicwind-** Dark calico she-cat with blue-green eyes. _Apprentice- Rebelpaw  
_Apprentices-  
**Coldpaw-** Steel-gray tom with black paws and tail, and yellow-gold eyes.  
**Gingerpaw-** Dark ginger tabby tom with white forepaws and emerald green eyes.  
**Juniperpaw-** Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes.  
**Rebelpaw-** Light blue-gray she-cat with a black mask and silver paws, and silver-blue eyes.  
**Sandpaw-** Pale orange tabby she-cat with light ginger muzzle and paws, and dark blue eyes.  
Queens-  
**Softheart-** Pale silver tabby she-cat with white stomach, chest, and muzzle, and bright blue-green eyes. _Mother of Quietkit and Songkit.  
_Kits-  
**Quietkit-** Dark gray she-kit with silver tabby stripes and black paws, and bright blue-green eyes.  
**Songkit-** Dark silver-gray tabby she-kit with a white muzzle and dark amber eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

_(Pastelpaw's POV)_

The pale calico she-cat opened her eyes, and was suddenly awake. She stood quickly and glanced around. Something was wrong, this wasn't Silverfire's den, this wasn't any part of the forest she knew. Everything was cast in shadows, as if the sun had just fallen below the horizon, but still sent up enough light for partial sight. Nothing was happening. Nothing at all. Not even a bird called, not even a mouse squeaked. The silence sent a chill down her spine.

Then suddenly there was a sound. A loud, screeching call of a bird. Out of the forest shot a huge bird, red and orange and yellow, its feathers seemingly burning. It arched upwards, high into the air, and called again. Another bird appeared, this one like ice, blue and white and other such colors. It echoed the fierce cry of the other, and they turned from their ascent to dive toward the ground. Straight for Pastelpaw. Her pale blue eyes grew wide, and she crouched there, unable to move, her fear-scent pouring off of her.

But then a voice broke through. The birds kept coming, but the dark words drew on her frightened attention.

_Night falls, gold breaks, feathers burn, silence fades, and darkness reigns.  
__Bird of fire, bird of ice, two to save the four.  
__With unlikely foe, unlikely friend, true shadows must be seen.  
__Or death will rule the forest._

As the last words echoed in the forest and in her ears, the two birds swept down at her. They came so close, they almost touched her. One's talon even grazed the fur along her back, although she wasn't sure which. Buffeted by the wind, and relieved they hadn't attacked her, and filled with foreboding from the prophesy, Pastelpaw crouched, her muzzle under her paws, her eyes tight shut. Oh, where was Silverfire!

She could no longer hear the birds, but she didn't dare lift her head to look for them. Silence had descended, but she was hardly even listening. This must be a dream, a dream from StarClan. So why wasn't she waking up? **"Pastelpaw, is that you? What's wrong? Where are we?"** She felt a familiar warmth against her side, and her friend's worried mews made her glance up. For a moment she didn't answer, her pale eyes scanning the sky. **"Pastelpaw, what's wrong?"** Kestelpaw repeated, her own blue eyes moving from her calico friend to the sky.

**"You didn't hear it, huh?"** she whispered, and another shiver traveled down her spine.

**"No, I didn't hear anything, but a few bird calls, and then I smelled you and came running. Where are we? This isn't WildClan territory."**Although she kept speaking, Kestrelpaw brushed her fur with Pastelpaw's, who had now sat up. Something was really wrong, but she didn't know what. Pastelpaw was a quiet one, but she had always told Kestrelpaw anything. They were like sisters, in all but blood.

**"I think we're asleep. This's a dream, Kestrelpaw."**Turning to hold her friend's gaze, Pastelpaw caught the confusion, and then the wonder.

**"So this is a dream from StarClan?"** The question wasn't meant to be answered. She continued on. **"This feels so real. But why are we having the same dream? Why aren't there any StarClan cats up here?"** She was hoping that talking would ease Pastelpaw's mind, and it seemed to be working, in part.

_We didn't have the same dream, we aren't._ **"I don't know."** She murmered. **"StarClan's will, I guess."**Then her eyes flashed, widened in surprise. She was looking straight into Kestrelpaw's eyes. Her bright blue eyes, flecked with light and dark. Bird of ice. Kestrelpaw!

The forest suddenly darkened, like night fully decended, and the pale calico she-cat blinked. She was awake, it was still dark, but it wasn't nightfall. It was nearly dawn, she was in the medicine cat's den, curled up and sleeping. She shivered, glancing through the den entrance and across the camp, where the apprentice's den stood. Then she lay her head back down, curled so that her tail lay over her muzzle. But she couldn't close her eyes, couldn't get back to sleep. She stared at the wall, and waited silently for the sun to rise and the clan to stir.


	4. Chapter 3

Kestrelpaw was out hunting, Silencestar was somewhere behind her, or behind one of the other apprentices. Today they were having their hunting assessment. It had already been a few moons since she had become an apprentice, since her strange dream. And tonight was the gathering. But the red-brown tabby she-cat couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept going over the dream, she couldn't help it. Pastelpaw had been in it, and she had been acting so weird. It was like she had come in in the middle of the dream, and missed the part you go to sleep to see. And that look. Right before she had woken up, the pale calico apprentice had given her the strangest look.

Kestrelpaw blinked and shook her head. The warm scent of mouse caught her attention. She focused on it, driving away her strange thoughts as best she could. She crept forward softly, careful not to make a sound. Closer... closer... closer... pounce! She landed almost perfectly, pinning her prey down. She leaned down and quickly ended its life. The mouse was a of a good size, for the end of newleaf. She padded over to the base of one of the trees, digging out a shallow hiding place and setting her catch within. Then she pulled some brambles over top, efficiently hiding it.

She had a few other hidden piles, she had been hunting all day, and it was now well past sunhigh. Just as she was about to return to her hunting, Silencestars scent drifted from behind her. She turned just as her mentor stepped from the forest into view. The ebony she-cat smiled at her. **"I see the hunting is good. Collect your catches and return to the camp. Then you might want to get some rest, you're going to the Gathering."** Kestrelpaws eyes widened excitedly and she nodded. She pulled away the brambles and retrieved her mouse, before bounding away to get the rest of her fresh-kill.

Later, back at the camp, she dropped off her catches, and hurried to the medicine cats den. Lostlight was just leaving, the only elder of WildClan. Kestrelpaw mewed a hello, dipping her head in respect. Lostlight was the oldest cat in the entire forest. The pale gray she-cat smiled at her as she passed. **"Come by the elders den later, I'll tell you some stories." **Kestrelpaw nodded, saying she would, and ducked past her into the den.

Pastelpaw was sorting some herbs, Silverfire was talking to her. Well, Kestrelpaw would make this quick. **"Hey, Pastelpaw." **She caught her friends attention and waited by the den entrance. The pale calico she-cat glanced at Silverfire, who nodded, and then she padded over.

**"Why're you so excited?"** Kestrelpaw blinked. Her friends voice wasn't normal, and her eyes, when she looked at Kestrelpaw, they were different too. Did it have to do with the dream? What had happened before she found her? She shook those thoughts away, trying to remember the excitement that had come with Silencestar's words.

**"I don't mean to bother you, but I'm going to the Gathering tonight!" **she purred, the tip of her tail flicking back and forth in her excitement. Pastelpaw smiled, and for a moment her eyes cleared of that strange look. For the moment, Kestrelpaw wasn't sure if she had seen it at all. But then it returned.

**"Well, I'll see you there." **The smile on her muzzle was different too, and she wouldn't meet Kestrelpaw's eyes anymore. Kestrelpaw frowned to herself, but cleared her expression before Pastelpaw could catch it.

**"Okay then." **she meowed. She turned to go, but before she left, Kestrelpaw glanced over her shoulder. Finally, she caught her friends gaze with her own. She flicked her shoulder gently with the tip of her tail. Then she turned and walked into the camp.

* * *

It was dark, but the full moon shone brightly, giving the world just enough light to see. Silencestar stood near the camp entrance, a few impatient cats milling around her. Kestrelpaw was sitting outside the apprentice den, sharing the last bit of a mouse with her brother. **"So, youre going to?"** she asked, beginning to groom her muzzle.

**"Yep."** he purred, his green eyes bright. **"You, me, Cascadepaw, and Pastelpaw. Duskpaw's staying behind this time."**

**"Well, lets go then!" **Kestrelpaw stood, batting at him playfully. He laughed and leaped at her. They rolled together, a few WildClan warriors jumped out of the way and growled playfully at them, until they came to a stop, Robinpaw pinned down by his sister. **"Gotcha!"** she hissed, trying to act tough, as if he was an enemy warrior, but her laughter broke through and she let him up. He shook himself and smoothed down his chest fur with a few licks.

Then Silencestar called for the rest of the cats chosen to attend the Gathering. **"Journeywish, Silverfire, Briarthorn, Eaglefeather, Sparrowtalon, Nightflash, Theifclaw, Cascadepaw, Kestrelpaw, Pastelpaw, and Robinpaw. Ravencurse is in charge while I'm gone." **Those who weren't already in the clearing, quickly appeared. Silencestar motioned with her tail, and they set off.

The forest was quiet, all the cats knew how to slip through unseen and unheard. That was one of the first things they were taught. Stealth was highly prized in WildClan. If you couldn't move over the pine needle covered ground, then you wouldn't be able to hunt, and you wouldn't be able to do much for the clan, or for yourself.

They soon came upon the clearing of Fourstones. Kestrelpaw tensed, as did all the other WildClan warriors around her. Only SliverClan was there. And the two clans were not on good terms. But Silencestar didn't hesitate, she paused only slightly at the edge of the clearing, as she did normally, and then lead her clan down the the Gathering clearing. A few SliverClan cats hissed, but Nightstar nodded silently to the WildClan leader, and Breezewhisp, their medicine cat, and her apprentice, Yarrowpaw, sat apart from the two groups with Silverfire and Pastelpaw.

Kestrelpaw stood near the edge of the cats of her clan, shuffling her white paws nervously. She knew that you were supposed to mingle at Gatherings, but she doubted any of WildClan would like her mingling with SliverClan. Her dilemma was solved when another approached her. The dark gray she-cat stopped a tail-length away, settling back comfortably on her haunches, and met Kestrelpaw's eyes with her own dark amber gaze. The white tip of her tail flicked back and forth as she spoke.

**"Hello, I'm Snarepaw, apprentice of Hailfang."** Her voice was guarded, but friendly enough. Still, the look in her eyes was unpleasant, to say the least.

**"I'm Kestrelpaw, apprentice of Silencestar." **She dipped her head very slightly in greeting, and was secretly glad when Snarepaw's eyes widened at the clan leaders name. Kestrelpaw glanced briefly away from her new acquaintance, and saw with relief that FlashClan had also arrived, and that finally all the cats were moving about. She caught sight of the dark brown tabby form of Robinpaw heading her way, and a few other apprentices from SliverClan and FlashClan.

Once everyone said their greetings and spoke their names, they settled down to gossip. **"Did you hear about the fox Firestorm chased away? Hes my mentor, and I helped." **A small ebon tom with white ears boasted, his chest puffed out proudly. Another black tom, sitting beside him, laughed.

**"You did not, he sent you scampering back to camp for help." **Grimpaw remarked, and received an angry hiss from Halopaw, who was apparently his brother. Kestrelpaw laughed, shooting a look at Robinpaw, who sat farther down along the circle. He smiled, catching her gaze.

**"But did you hear of Maskheart's kits? She just birthed them two moons ago and little Raccoonkit is already trying to sneak out of the camp." **It was Viperpaw, Snarepaw's almost identical sister, who spoke. Darepaw, an older SliverClan apprentice, almost a warrior, sat beside Kestrelpaw and meowed quietly to her.

**"Yeah, hopefully I become a warrior before she becomes an apprentice. Then Nightstar might give her to me." **Kestrelpaw smiled and was about to reply when a yowl silenced the cats. Apparently TimeClan had arrived, and the Gathering was starting. She turned her bright blue eyes toward the leaders, and Ravenstar stepped forward.

**"I wish to warn the clans about a pack of rouges. We know nothing about them except that they have been hanging around the border we share with FlashClan."** He paused, letting this sink in. **"On a brighter side,"** the pitch black tom yowled, **"TimeClan has three new apprentices, two of which are here with us tonight. Juniperpaw and Sandpaw. Also, Softheart has given birth to two healthy kits, and TimeClan is growing well." **He stepped back and sat down. Then Gildedstar took his place. The golden tabby leader of FlashClan was the youngest of the leaders, but he was still on the older side of the spectrum.

**"Thank you for the warning, Ravenstar. FlashClan is also growing well in this newleaf. Aquafang has given birth to Waterkit and Bluekit, and Windpaw has been made a warrior, Windwhisper. She sits in our camp for vigil tonight."** He too stepped back and took his seat. Silencestar was next.

**"WildClan, too, has new apprentices, all three with us now. Kestrelpaw, Robinpaw, and Pastelpaw. Palesong's kits are almost ready for their apprenticeship as well." **With a wave of her white tail, she finished, and sat back down, her silver eyes locked intently on Nightstar as he took her place. He was the oldest of the clan leaders. And, although Kestrelpaw didn't much like SliverClan itself, she couldn't help but respect the dark gray tom.

**"Hawkpaw has received his warrior name and is now Hawkwing, as has Frozenpaw, now Frozenfang. Snarepaw and Viperpaw are both new apprentices, and are both here tonight."** The aging tom paused, and Kestrelpaw thought the Gathering was over. But his dark blue eyes turned to Silencestar and he spoke, his voice quieter, but still heard throughout the clearing. **"My warriors have scented WildClan on our territory. I would hope it doesn't happen again."** Kestrelpaws eyes widened, and her mentor stiffened, a frown forming on her muzzle.

**"I assure you, I know nothing of any of my clan crossing the border. To my knowledge, I will make sure it does not happen again. And make sure your own warriors do not cross either." **With that, she turned and leaped down from the leaders perch, stalking toward the forest. Kestrelpaw and Robinpaw jumped up and followed after, as did the rest of WildClan. The Gathering was over. And it had not ended on a good note.


	5. Chapter 4

The red-brown tabby form slipped quietly through the tree trunks, low to the ground, paws quick and silently. She was out hunting, as she did a lot right now, for Silencestar had caught a stray bought of Whitecough, and was recovering slowly. Pastelpaw, having warmed back up to her over the last moon, had even whispered to her that her beloved leader might have lost a life. If that was true, she had only one remaining. A shiver ran down her spine at that thought, but she shook those thoughts away. Silencestar would be fine.

Instead, her attention was caught by a small mouse, nibbling on a seed of some kind. Kestrelpaw focused, stepping lightly, until she was only a tail length from her prey. Right before she could pounce, a loud rustling broke the silence, scaring away the mouse, and making her head snap up, a snarl on her white maw. Seconds later, the pale ginger form of Darepaw burst through, barreling past her and towards the camp. Kestrelpaw spun around, bounding after him. She caught up quickly, leaping, unsheathed claws gripping his back. He fell to the ground, pinned under her for only a moment. He was larger and stronger, and he soon was out of her grip.

But he didn't run, instead turning to face her, his eyes wide with fear. **"SliverClan's under attack! Rogues!" **he hissed breathlessly, turning away from her to race toward the camp once more. After a stunned few moments, Kestrelpaw dashed after him, catching up again just as they reached the camp. Immediately hisses, growls, and bared teeth met his entrance, but Kestrelpaw jumped to his defense.

**"SliverClan needs our help, rogues are attacking their camp!" **she yowled, and the cats settled down. The black form of Silencestar stepped through the crowd to stand in front of the panting tom.

**"It's true."** he meowed, green eyes wide. **"We're outnumbered, and you're the closest. Please help." **For a second, no one moved, everyone watching Silencestar. Then she nodded.

**"Ravencurse, Sunstrike, Ivycloud, and Grayheart, stay behind with Pastelpaw and Cascadepaw." **She didn't mention the queens, kits, or Lostlight, but she didn't need to. It was a small party to stay, but Kestrelpaw wouldn't say anything, she wanted to fight! Without another word, the WildClan leader flicked her tail, and Darepaw bounded out of the camp, WildClan's force racing after him. The shock of Darepaw's words had faded, and anticipation of the battle, and of rushing to drive away the rogues, flooded through her.

A fierce light lit her eyes, and, as she ran beside Robinpaw, she felt differently than she had ever before, even during battle training. Her paws quickened, her lean form gaining speed. Coming up beside her leader ad mentor, she settled into her fast stride, eyes bright. As they neared the SliverClan camp, yowls rang through the air, and the scent of blood washed over them. They broke through the camp entrance, Silencestar letting out a fierce battle cry, echoed by her clan. Kestrelpaw threw herself into the battle, leaping for the nearest rogue, who was battling against Snarepaw.

Catching him by surprise, she landed squarely on his back, digging her sharp claws into him. Her momentum drove them both to the ground, and the ragged gray tom rolled, taking Kestrelpaw with him. She rolled with him, pulling away before he could flatten her. Jumping back to her paws, she turned, now standing beside the dark gray apprentice. Kestrelpaw shot her a glance, meeting her eyes for a moment. Snarepaw nodded, and the both of them leaped forward, claws slicing through the air, driving the rogue back. He soon turned, running off, and Snarepaw leaped across the camp to another fight.

Kestrelpaw paused where she stood, blue eyes shining as she glanced around. One tom stood out to her, a russet red tom with black paws, his amber eyes blazing in the heat of battle. He, too, was looking for an opponent, the battle surging around them. Their eyes met. Kestrelpaw froze, and, for a moment, the chaos melted away. Swirling blue and bright amber, fire and ice.

Then a dark shape bowled her over, and her attention was instantly back on the battle. Because of her attacker's advantage of surprise, she was now pinned beneath the slim silver tabby she-cat. Kestrelpaw hissed, striking at the other feline's face, driving her back just long enough to stand back up. And then the silver tabby was upon her again, growling, as the two of them became a tangle of fur and teeth and claws.

Suddenly Silencestar was beside her, leaping at her opponent with a blood-curling yowl. Without a pause, Kestrelpaw attacked with her leader, driving the other cat away. Mentor and apprentice glanced around, searching for another opponent. But the battle was dying down, most of the rogues fleeing after reinforcements, in the form of WildClan, arrived. A few battles were still being fought, and being won by the clan cats.

Larksong, SliverClan deputy, stepped up to the two of them, dipping her head tiredly to Silencestar. The slim black returned the gesture politely, but her silver eyes continued to scan the clearing. **"Thank you, Silencestar. Nightstar would be thanking you himself, but Breezewhisp is confining him to her den, which he's not too happy about." **She smiled faintly, but her pale green eyes were filed with sadness and worry. It was then that the WildClan leader met her gaze, concern mirroring her own emotions. It was known throughout the forest that Nightstar had only one life left, and he was a great leader.

**"Be strong, Larksong, your clan will need you."** she meowed quietly, **"Don't worry."** Of course, there was much to worry about, but it wasn't good to think like that. As the saying goes, hope for the best, prepare for the worst. And the worst... well, it had yet to come.

WildClan's battle-worn party had just returned, the worst patched up by Breezewhisp as well as she could quickly. Kestrelpaw hadn't been injured too seriously, but she was tired, bleeding badly from a cut along her forehead, and limping, her right foreleg sprouting new pain with every step. But she could wait. She made her way slowly toward the apprentice den, sinking down beside it, where they would sit when stuck in the camp. Robinpaw soon joined her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, watching with tired eyes as the rest of the clan came out to find out what had happened.

The worst of what had happened had not been found out until after Larksong had left her and Silencestar, and the WildClan leader had gone in search of the rest of her warriors, to make sure they were all alright, for the most part. They weren't.

Pastelpaw bounded across the camp, worry shining in her soft blue eyes. She kept asking what was wrong, and what hurt, all traces of the strange reverence she had seemed to hold Kestrelpaw in gone. But the red-brown tabby cat shook her off, telling her that there were worse cats in the camp that she could tend to, too tired to argue much. But before she could do so, Silencestar jumped to her perch, high above the heads of WildClan.

**"Cats of WildClan, gather under the highstone for a clan meeting." **It may have been the middle of the night, or near enough, but most of the clan were already milling about the camp, save for Nightflash and Duskpaw, who had brought up the rear of the group, along with those that Kestrelpaw didn't want to think about. It was then that Pastelpaw glanced around, and her eyes widened.

She turned back to Kestrelpaw, her voice quiet. **"Where's Journeywish?" **Kestrelpaw closed her eyes, shaking her head, but she didn't trust herself to speak. But, by now, Nightflash and Duskpaw had made it back to the camp, and the crowd parted for them and their load. Silencestar watched sadly as they lay the tortoiseshell deputy out in the center of the camp, along with the slim black form of Theifclaw, Silencestar's brother.

**"During the battle against the rogues, both Journeywish and Theifclaw were killed, fighting for our clan and SliverClan." **She bowed her head in sorrow, but her silver eyes held more than that when she looked back at her clan. Everyone knew that she had to chose a deputy before moonhigh, but had she already chosen? **"I say these words before the spirit of Journeywish, so that she can hear and approve of my choice." **Kestrelpaw lifted her head from Robinpaw's shoulder, also looking around the camp. Who would she chose? **"Ravencurse will be deputy of WildClan." **Cheers went up around the camp, sad, but happy for the dark coated tom. He smiled faintly, dipping his head to Silencestar, walking over to take his place beneath the highstone. But his ice blue eyes, too, were filled with sadness.

**"I also have good news for WildClan." **Silencestar yowled, quieting the low murmurings. **"Cascadepaw, and Duskpaw, please step forward." **The two apprentices did so, standing before the clan and Silencestar. Kestrelpaw watched on, a tired smile playing across her white muzzle. Of course, Cascadepaw hadn't fought in the battle, but no one could say that she wasn't ready to become a warrior. **"I, Silencestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"**

**"I do."**murmured Cascadepaw, her sapphire eyes shining.

**"I do."**echoed Duskpaw, shooting a glance at Fearberry, his mentor. She smiled, nodding proudly.

**"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cascadepaw, from this moment you will be known as Cascademist. Duskpaw, from this moment you will be known as Duskghost. We welcome you as new warriors of WildClan."**Their new names rang through the clearing, Kestrelpaw cheering right along with the rest of her clan. the slim black she-cat gave a flick of her tail, leaping down to the clearing. She stepped up to each of the new warriors in turn, resting her muzzle on their heads. The WildClan leader turned back to her fallen clanmates, settling down in between the two of them, and the rest of the clan slowly took up places to wait before sharing their final words with the deputy and warrior.

Kestrelpaw sat with her brother, too sore and tired to move much. She would wait, give those closest to Journeywish and Theifclaw, like Lunapelt and Silencestar and Silverfire, to grieve. The two new warriors shared tongues one last time with the two of them, before starting their silent vigil. The pale calico she-cat crouched beside Kestrelpaw, also deciding to wait.

Somehow, they all could feel it. This was just the beginning. Of what, no one could be sure.


	6. Chapter 5

_(Robinpaw's POV)_

The dark brown tabby tom stalked silently through the forest. His mentor, Nightflash had been surprised by his hunting abilities, probably the best in the clan, according to her. So, he had a task today, for training, to bring back a good amount of prey for those confined to the camp by their injuries. Thinking of the battle, a shiver ran down Robinpaw's spine, and he gave his head a shake. The rogues had attacked out of nowhere, and Darepaw, probably a warrior by now, if he had lived, had been sent to find help in WildClan. Although SliverClan was, at most times, their enemy, they had quickly gone to their aid. Rogues were everyone's enemy.

But, concerning the very present, his hunting was going well. A thrush and a vole lay buried some ways back, two mice closer to the camp. And Robinpaw could sense another, could feel the rapid beatings of the creature's small heart in his ear fur. He crouched, sliding silently forward, one paw in front of the other, almost invisible. He came closer, closer, a tail-length away, and prepared to spring. When the muffled sound of paw-steps met his ears, and he froze, eyes darting about for the source. Momentarily, he forgot his quarry, which had also sensed the other cat's presence, and scurried away quickly.

Robinpaw didn't move, but stayed hidden beneath the undergrowth, only his emerald eyes scanning the foliage.

A slim black she-cat stepped into view, her paws a deep russet red, almost like blood. The thought sent a shiver down his spine, and his eyes widened. She moved so gracefully that he stole his attention, and there was something purely alluring about her that sent a pang through him, an arrow through his heart. Her scent was strange, different, a soothing, chilling mix of cinnamon and honeysuckle, and... something else. Blood? Death? Something dangerous, something that made him want to turn tail and run, but kept him glued to the spot, a cat of stone.

A tom sidled up beside, his own coat a fiery russet red, his eyes a fierce amber as he looked around. They were obviously siblings, though he wasn't exactly sure why he knew that. They looked almost nothing alike, but they had the same aurora, the same look in their eyes. Though the she-cat was darker, more shadowed.

**"Is this where they live, Pheonix?" **He didn't meow an answer, but his gaze traced the undergrowth where Robinpaw hid. He nodded. **"You're absolutely sure? Deathwraith won't be happy about it if you're wrong." ** He shot her a dark look, and hissed.

**"And when am I wrong?" **She didn't respond, though her silver-blue eyes met her brother's. A shrug rolled off her ebony shoulders, and she turned to walk quietly away from him, toward the camp. A flash of understanding lit Robinpaw's eyes. These cats were up to no good, and it had to do with WildClan. But he still couldn't move. The strange she-cat had cast a spell over him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to say a word against her. Pheonix, on the other hand...

* * *

_(back to Kestrelpaw's POV)_

Kestrelpaw was laying quietly outside the apprentice's den, her white muzzle resting comfortably on her outstretched forepaws. Silencestar had given her the day off of training, though she had been helping around the camp up until now, it being slightly past sun-high. Her swirling blue eyes only half-open, letting her sore and tired form soak up the warmth oft he sun's reaching rays. A quiet sigh escaped her, as she surveyed the camp. The fresh-kill pile was rebuilding, though hungry warriors kept taking an item or two from it. Pastelpaw was within Silverfire's den, asleep, resting up for her journey to the moon lake and its island later tonight. It was the half-moon, and time for the medicine cats to meet. Silencestar was also within the den, visiting with some of those worse-off from the battle.

The two new warriors, Cascademist and Duskghost, had retired to the warrior's den, although the dark gray tom had been reluctant to leave until Lostlight had taken his father's now still and cold form away from the camp. She was the only elder of WildClan, and so was the only one who could do such a thing. But she had returned to the camp a little while ago, her eyes carrying a dull, mournful light. And she had disappeared into her den. Kestrelpaw should go visit her, make sure that she was okay. Lostlight was one of the oldest cats in all of the clans, now that Nightstar had been killed in the battle against the rogues, and one of Kestrelpaw's favorite cats, even though she hadn't really had time to visit her much, with training and all.

The red-brown tabby she-cat pushed herself to her paw, stretching her back and each limb carefully, feeling the soreness subside for a while. She gave her head a shake, and padded quickly across the camp, ducking her head within the den. **"Lostlight?" **she meowed quietly, her swirling blue eyes adjusting to the darker atmosphere of the den. She saw the she-cat's form curled up in her nest, and saw it stir. The WildClan elder lifted her head warily, blinking to figure out who crouched silhouetted against the light of the world. A smile touched her muzzle, and her tail beckoned the apprentice closer.

**"Come in, Kestrelpaw, come in. Here for a story, are you?" **Coming closer, she opened her mouth to say otherwise, but Lostlight quieted her with a flick of her tail. **"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. It's WildClan's warrior's you should be worried for, and yourself. Those rogues will recognize your scent eventually, and attack here, if they weren't planning to already." **She once more motioned for Kestrelpaw to make herself comfortable, a somewhat dreamy look entered her golden-green gaze, summoning a story from her memory. Kestrelpaw did so, sitting back on her haunches, her white-tipped tail curling over her paws, as she waited for Lostlight's magical words.

**"I shall tell you of the night Silencestar became a warrior, seeing as she's your mentor, and my apprentice, so it is one of my favorite stories."** The aging she-cat smiled, staring off into space. **"It was a rainy day, and most cats wouldn't leave the camp, hating such weather. But Silencepaw wanted so much to continnue training, that I, reluctant to leave myself, sent her out hunting, along the FlashClan border. This was seasons ago, of course, back when we were enemies with them. It just so happened that, in the rain, a few FlashClan cats had the nerve to trespass, to hunt on out territory. But Silencepaw surprised them, jumping out from the undergrowth, and she managed to drive them away. There were two apprentices and a warrior, and once the warrior was sent running, the others followed closely, tails between their legs. Silencepaw was hailed as a hero when she returned to camp, and that was when she was made a warrior."** Lostlight paused, seemingly done with her story, and Kestrelpaw took the chance to ask a question buzzing at the front of her mind.

**"What was Silencestar's warrior name?"**

**"Ah..."** The pale gray she-cat took a moment to answer, staring off into space, memory clouding her eyes. **"Her name was Silencefrost, until she became leader."**

* * *

Before either of them could say much else, a cry from the camp entrance silenced them, and drew them out into the camp. Two strange cats were standing at the entrance, met with claws and snarls and bared fangs. They stood calmly, and Kestrelpaw felt her eyes drawn to the tom, his russet red pelt and black tail and amber eyes familiar. Her swirling blue eyes widened when she realized when she had seen him: the battle. She growled, deep in her throat, and arched her back, just daring him to come another step forward. He was a filthy rogue, and he was in WildClan's camp!

Silencestar pushed her ways through her bristling cats, to stand before her warriors, and before the trespassers. Her ebony ears were flat against her head, her silver eyes narrowed, but she held herself calmly, like the two others. **"What business do you have in WildClan's camp?" **she growled, her white-tipped tail flicking back and forth. The sleek tom stepped forward, dipping his head in respect. Kestrelpaw's growl deepened. She didn't trust him. Neither did Silencestar. **"You're a rogue, and have no reason to be here. Speak!"** she snapped, irritation making her whiskers twitch. He took a small step back, apparently surprised that a clan cat could be so sharp. But he did speak.

**"Yes, I was in the section to attack SliverClan, as you call them." **A yowl cut him off from saying more, Duskghost bounding forward, eyes narrowed, claws flashing. The russet red tom crouched defensively, but the dark gray form of Lunapelt jumped in front of her son, stopping his headlong rush. She hissed something to him that Kestrelpaw was unable to hear, and he turned away, turning his gold-green eyes blazing. Lunapelt shot a look at the tom, her claws flexing against the soil, but she didn't move.

**"You killed his father, my brother, as well as my deputy in that battle." **Silencestar growled, her silver eyes flitting to Duskghost and his mother, then back to the two rogues.

**"I am sorry."** he meowed, his amber gaze now staring at his paws. _Liar!_ **"I had to fight, they had my sister prisoner."** He lifted his gaze to look back at the ebony she-cat behind him, who crouched fearfully behind him, silver-blue eyes wide.

**"They who?"**

**"WraithClan."**


	7. Chapter 6

_(Robinpaw's POV)_

The dark brown tabby tom slipped into the camp from behind the two trespassers, unseen by his furious, confused clan-mates. He had heard the claims of Pheonix, and could so easily see how the ebony she-cat was faking, and how easily the rest of WildClan were falling for it. Skirting the gathered cats, ignoring the murmurings that swept through the silence after the name of WraithClan, he brushed up softly against his sister's side. She wasn't speaking, but her swirling blue eyes held a deep anger and disbelief. She shot him a glance, but didn't ask him anything, didn't even give him a half-second look. As the clan cats talked amongst themselves, she stalked forward, and Robinpaw watched silently, wondering what she would do but still too much under the she-cat's spell to do anything but sit there.

* * *

_(Back to Kestrelpaw)_

**"How can we trust your word?" **Kestrelpaw growled, pushing her way to the front of the crowd, standing right beside her leader and mentor. Her red-brown tabby coat bristled hostilely, her ears flat against her head and unsheathed claws kneading the ground. She met his gaze without hesitation, not missing the recognition flashing through his bright amber orbs. He faltered. She smirked. But Silencestar interrupted before she could say anything else.

**"For now, we will. But you will constantly have a WildClan warrior by your side, and will speak to no one of clan affairs. After a moon, I will make another decision concerning your fate in my clan." **She gave a wave of her tail, casting away the cries against her words, then turned to the simmering Kestrelpaw. **"They will sleep in the apprentice's den with you and Robinpaw, and Cascademist will join you. Show them to their new nests, then you can come speak to me within my den if you wish."** Her mouth opened to strongly refuse, but the slim black leader was already walking away. She sliced the ground with her claws, leaving long scores as marks of her anger. Then she turned back to the two rogues, her eyes like two frozen shards of ice.

**"Follow me."**she hissed and turned without waiting for any response from them. Leading them to her den, she slipped inside and made her way to the far side, the farthest point away from her nest and Robinpaw's beside her's. She felt their presence as they slipped in behind her, and didn't bother to look at them and the faint light of smugness she had seen in both their eyes. Waving her tail angrily at the nests, she spoke. **"These will be your's. There's no fresh moss and I doubt a warrior will take you out to get some, so you'll have to deal."** There was no compassion whatsoever in her voice, but there was no anger in it either. She had cut all emotion from her words, though her entire body showed enough for them to get the picture. They were not welcomed here, as far as she was considered.

Turning away as they settled in, she pushed out into the camp, just as Cascademist appeared. Of course, Silencestar had sent her. Stepping to the side and out of the way of the new warrior, Kestrelpaw was just about to make her way to her leader's den when the white she-cat motioned for her to follow. Reluctantly, she listened and slipped back into the darker world of the apprentice's den, shooting the rogues a dark look as Cascademist padded closer to them, apparently not caring a wit that they had been part of the cats that had killed two important members of WildClan. Her voice was soft as always, her blue eyes bright when she spoke. **"Make yourselves comfortable and then we can talk about getting you something to eat. By the way, if you are going to be staying here, it would help if we knew your names."**

The fiery russet tom turned to her and smiled kindly, making Kestrelpaw roll her eyes in the background. **"Thank you, and thank you leader for us please. I am Pheonix, and my sister is Jailbird."**

Looking over her shoulder, Cascademist then spoke to the red-brown tabby apprentice, somehow oblivious to the hostility in the air.** "Kestrelpaw, can you thank Silencestar for them? I have to stay here because of orders. And I know you're going to talk to her anyways, so..." **Kestrelpaw didn't wait for her to say more, but nodded and turned away, fuming silently. _Just watch it, you'll fall in love with that piece of foxdung!_It wasn't that she didn't like Cascademist, the new warrior was actually really nice to know. But right now, that kindness, especially directed toward Pheonix and his cowering sister, was grating on a few nerves Kestrelpaw didn't know she had.

* * *

_(Pastelpaw's POV)_

It was dark, just as the sun was setting, and as she slipped through the forest after Silverfire, she trembled slightly. The commotion earlier had easily woken the medicine cat apprentice, and as soon as she set eyes on Pheonix, she had known who he was. Not his name, but his future, or his hopeful future. Still, her mentor knew not a word of the prophecy. It had been Pastelpaw's first night as an apprentice when she had had that dream, and the missing cats of StarClan, and Kestrelpaw's appearance had helped in keeping her quiet. But she knew that Pheonix was the bird of fire that she had seen, that was spoken of in the prophecy. Even though she, as any clan cat, knew nothing about what his namesake was.

Soon they came upon the SliverClan border, where the tortoiseshell Breezewhisp and her light gray apprentice Yarrowpaw were waiting for them. Nods of welcome and hello went around, but the medicine cats were strangely quiet for usual, or maybe not so strangely, considering the events of the night before. The time seemed to pass quickly as they traveled along the shared border, finally reaching the small pond that was mistakenly called a lake since the beginning of the clans, and the tiny island where the clan cats could reach their ancestors. There, having left early, stood Leafstorm, Tigerstalker, and Tigerstalker's apprentice Juniperpaw.

Sensing the dark mood of the others, they only whispered their hello's, and listened quietly as Breezewhisp related the news that Nightstar had died in battle against a rogue raid, and that Larkstar had visited the island the night before and received her lives and name. Pastelpaw and her mentor stayed silent themselves, neither daring to mention that two of the rogues were now sleeping peacefully in WildClan's camp. The medicine cats crossed the wide stepping stones that led to the island, and each curled up to sleep and share dreams with StarClan.

Pastelpaw expected the same thing she had seen every time she had come here. A repeat of the same dream she had seen on her first night. But this time when her pale blue eyes opened, she had to blink multiple times to make sure they were and that she wasn't only thinking they were. Darkness surrounded her and if it wasn't for the solidness beneath her soft paws, she would think she were floating in nothingness. Now, time seemed to stretch endlessly, and she knew not whether she stood there for seconds, or minutes, or hours, or days.

Then she was blinded by a flash of light, which, when she could see once more, was a single star high above her head, but so bright that the small clearing around her was illuminated. Fluttering from the shadows, a small robin landed not a tail-length away. For a moment, she almost took on the hunter's crouch, but then another bird swept quickly past, a whirl of black feathers, and when she looked again, both were gone but for a few fallen feathers. Black, like a raven's, but where they lay she saw tiny drops of blood forming, the same color as the rogue she-cat's paws. She didn't know how her mind connected the difference things, but she knew she was right when a voice, the same voice that had spoken to her before, spoke once more.

_**"Night has fallen, gold breaks, feathers burn, silence fades, and darkness reigns.  
**__**Bird of fire, bird of ice, two to save the four.  
**__**With unlikely foe, unlikely friend, true shadows must be seen.  
**__**Or death will rule the forest.**_

_**Beware the one of feathers and chains."**_

She blinked at the changes to the words she now knew by heart. But before she could think anymore about them, the clearing went black again, and when her pale blue eyes opened once more, she was laying on the island, Silverfire awakening beside her. Something in her heart made her sure she couldn't handle this on her own, something that she had been resisting since she had become an apprentice. She turned to her mentor and prodded her side until she was fully awake. The medicine cat's yellow eyes shone with worry, but Pastelpaw realized it was only a reflection of her own gaze. **"Silverfire, StarClan sent me a prophecy." **She didn't want to wait for a reply, didn't wait until they could travel back to the WildClan camp, but told everything she had seen and heard, right there on the island.


End file.
